hagurefandomcom-20200214-history
Galious
Galious (ガリウス Gariusu) was the demon king of the Asmodian clan. His only family is a daughter named Myuu, whom he entrusted the protection of her to Akatsuki Ousawa, after being defeated at his hands. Overview According to Akatsuki, Galious started the war in order to make Alayzard into a good world for his daughter to live in. Before his fight with Akatsuki, he told Miu that, if he lost, he would entrust her to the hero who defeated him and, if he wasn't suitable for her, she could kill him. Appearance It isn't revealed what Galious looked like, and only appears as a shadowy figure in flashbacks. Personality In Alayzard, everyone believed that Galious was a pure evil and cruel Demon Lord who showed no mercy or honor. However, Galious was a caring father toward his daughter, Myuu, and believed in what was best for her. Galious was shown to have great trust in Akastuki to take care of his daughter, despite being the one who slayed him. It was revealed that Galious wasn't always a Demon Lord, but once in love, but lost his love, and became the man he is today. History Not much is known about Galious' past, but he was once a member of the Asmodian Clan and their king. But one day, he met a Dark Elf female who he fell in love with, and the two became lover and had a daughter, Myuu. However, his lover was killed by the hand of a human which drove Galious mad and declare war on the humans and to make a better world for his daughter. Galious' main enemies were Leon Aceperio, Risty, Zechs, and Loutier who led the Sherfied army. However, one day in Erdia, Galious came and raided the city, and killed the hero, Leon while the latter was protecting Akatsuki who was a normal human who came from Earth. Galious claimed Erdia as his city and the war became his favor. Until Akatsuki returned from the Divine World, learning a new marital art, and came to challenge the Demon Lord. Myuu was there during the final battle as she guided Akatsuki to Galious through her father's request. Galious was slayed during his battle against Akatsuki, however, Galious asked Akatsuki to take care of his daughter, whom he made a promise with Myuu that if a hero did slay him, she would follow that said hero. Akatsuki accept his offer and took Myuu to his world for safety and personal business. Powers and Abilities Although never explained in detail, Galious is implied to have had great mystical power, which seems to have been inherited by his daughter. Galious was known to be very powerful and dangerous foe to Akatsuki during his final battle against the Demon Lord. References and Notes *Galious was not seen in the anime and manga, and he only made a vocal debut. He can be first heard in the first episode of Season 1. *Galious was the one who told Miu to kill Akatsuki if she decided that he was unable to become a compatible companion. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alayzard